


Country Move

by Spunky0ne, thedrunkenwerewolf, Timewaster123456789



Series: Heirverse: Phase 3 (Sanctuary) [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Games, One-Sided Attraction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: Grimmjow's view on his new masters.





	Country Move

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. TheDrunkenWerewolf owns Cherry and Heirverse. Much thanks to her for letting me play in it. Mosaic Ch.3 by Spunky0ne and TheDrunkenWerewolf adapted for Heirverse.
> 
> Place in timeline: From the first 'war council' to early 'Helios'.

Grimmjow entered the meeting room to for the first 'official' meeting of the Espada . Aizen sat at the head of the meeting table in an ornate throne of bone, carved to look like it was covered in screaming demons. The blind shinigami was on one side of him and the fox-faced one —Gin— was kicked back in his chair playing solitaire on the other.

"Arrogant dick," Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

He had to grudgingly admit that the brown-haired shinigami taicho was impressive, especially now that he seemed to have shed the quiet scientist exterior he had worn while making his mark on the hollow world. Now, he had a leaner and more sinister look to his handsome features. The glasses were gone, and his eyes no longer looked tranquil, but instead, seemed to bore through the sexta Espada and the others who joined him at the table. The effect was both exhilarating and chilling, and it warned Grimmjow to watch his back as he—figuratively, of course— got into bed with Aizen.

Of course, I'm not as brave—or is it stupid?—as that silver-haired fox who is always with him.

Grimmjow shook his head, trying to figure out exactly where he placed Gin in the grand scheme of things.

Aizen ignored the obvious disrespect so he definitely had standing.

Time dragged on as they waited for everyone to arrive, Gin rose, smirking and obviously bored he approached their Lord.

"Aizen-sama I was thinking maybe we should have a tournament to rank the Arrancar," Gin said laying a hand on Aizen's shoulder. Their Lord glared death at him and he removed it, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Grimmjow frowned at the familiarity of Gin's gestures, his wide smile and the casual way he spoke to Aizen. The slightly teasing way he said the title and the fact that their lord didn't flay him for it grated on Grimmjow.

"Then I'd just have to make more."

"So? I like watching you work."

Aizen's eyes hardened but Gin just laughed again. Grimmjow tensed expecting to see Gin made an example of, no Arrancar would be allowed to act like that. His lord said nothing though.

Grimmjow sneered, disappointed, apparently hollows would always be second class as far as Shinigami were concerned, even when they were on the same side.

It makes me wonder what he's got that we don't, Grimmjow mused.

His reiatsu darkened and his lips curled in disgust as Gin touched Aizen's arm in what looked too much like a lover's gesture.

Is it _that_ way, then?

Aizen really should be watching his back.

It confused him that a man who seemed so on top of everything—that was an understatement, honestly Aizen scared the hell out of him—would be dumb enough to trust the little weasel. The silver-haired Shinigami was so clearly ready to turn on him he might's well have held up a sign, yet Aizen seemed accepting of the smaller one.

"Oh my," Gin snickered.

"What?" Aizen asked, turning a brown eye on his comrade and consort, "Is something wrong, Gin?"

"Oh, no," Gin chuckled, "Grimmjow just looks like he wants to kill something right now."

"Grimmjow always wants to kill something right now," Aizen said smoothly, "That's what makes him useful."

"I guess he's less worrisome than Nnoitra."

"Nnoitra knows his place with me. He won't be a problem either."

"Glad to hear it."

Gin looked around at the gathered Arrancars, then leaned closer to their new leader.

"So, what now?" he asked, "We got here just fine, but how are you going to spin this group of backstabbers into a cohesive fighting unit?"

"Oh," Aizen said dulcetly, "you let me worry about that."

* * *

_Well don' take too long_ , Gin wanted to say but just nodded and gave Aizen a suggestive look. He hated that Aizen had to act so cold to impress the Arrancars but he knew his own role and he couldn't appear hurt. How did Aizen do this all the time?

He dragged his fingertips up his lover's arm. Across the room Grimmjow sneered, disgusted at the gesture. Gin watched Aizen's lips curve up into the subtlest of smirks, and decided to enjoy the show as it played out.

"You might be wondering why I've gathered you all here today," Aizen began, at which there was a lot of quiet murmuring. Aizen raised his hand for quiet and the smart ones went silent.

"I have assembled the strongest among you to act as my swords, my blades," he paused for effect. "My Espada," he added, the word rolled off his tongue naturally, as if he'd been speaking that language for years. And Gin thought he'd never sounded more like a king than in that moment. Neither had Gin been more impressed by how much power and authority his lover could command. Or aroused, even.

"I offer you safety and a chance to hone your skills in combat, in exchange for serving me in my purpose.

Across the room, Grimmjow snorted, scowling. "Che, an' what makes ya think we wanna serve the likes of assholes like you?"

In the back, Kaname moved a hand to draw his zanpakuto but Aizen stopped him.

"Kaname, that won't be necessary." Aizen said, and Kaname stayed his hand. "Grimmjow," he addressed the dissenting prospective Espada, "You have a question?"

"What makes you think we wanna serve you?" Grimmjow asked again. His stature bold and tone defiant.

Aizen smiled sweetly at his creation. "Why, two reasons, Grimmjow," he said, trying to reign in his reiatsu to keep from crushing his soldier. "The first, is the fact that I created you, and the second reason is that I can just as easily un-create you."

He watched, pleased, as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques stood, unmoving, still defiant. Good. This one had some fire in him. This would be useful.

"However, as a God, I understand the importance of my creations having free will. So if you decline my invitation to serve under me, you will be free to go. Though I have to wonder why someone who went to such great lengths to preserve his life in the wastelands of Huecco Mundo would be so interested in returning there and throwing his life away with both hands..."

Grimmjow scowled deeply. "Well if that's the case, I'm outta here. See ya, losers."

He smiled again. "Do you not want to avenge your little sister, Maria?"

"How do you know about her?!" Grimmjow snarled, wheeling round to glare at him. There was nothing but wrath in his eyes.

Aizen smirked. "I know a great many things, my dear Grimmjow."

"Nobody uses my sister against me," Grimmjow snapped. "Nobody."

Grimmjow proceeded to stalk out of the meeting room and Aizen called after him.

"Are you quite sure, you won't stay?" he asked. A final warning.

His response was blunt. "Fuck you!" Gin struggled not to laugh, this would end badly.

Aizen sighed, disappointed. "Very well. If that is your wish, then you are free to go."

Grimmjow made his way towards the door. Gin caught Aizen's subtle glance and took the cue immediately, he drew Shinsou and shot to kill, piercing Grimmjow right through. A literal stab in the back.

* * *

There was a delay of just a few seconds before Grimmjow fully digested what had happened.

"You bastard!" he growled, "You bastard you said we were free to go!"

"I did," Aizen smiled and lifted his teacup to his lips to take a sip of his tea. He set it down in its saucer again before continuing, "I never said anything about Gin being in agreement with me, though."

Grimmjow roared at the smirking fox to Aizen's right. "Fuck you!"

"Tsk tsk, temper, Grimmy, temper," Gin scolded, "Is that any way ta speak to Aizen-sama?"

Grimmjow growled and cursed under his breath. Shit! I underestimated him! Underestimated them both!

He felt the cold steel of Shinsou yanked out of his body and fell to his knees despite his best efforts to remain upright. But the reiatsu was overpowering, and left him struggling to just breathe, nevermind anything else.

* * *

"Well done," Aizen nodded at Gin and for a moment his eyes were so full of appreciation and pride that it eased a little of Gin's pain, despite the fact that in every other way he might as well have been accepting a cup of tea. Actually there'd been occasions, gone now for the foreseeable future, when he'd been _more_ effusive over simple tea. Aizen's eyes hardened and Gin tried to remember that the act was for the Arrancars benefit only and not a judgement on him.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to raise any... concerns?" Aizen asked, only to be met with a silent room of Arrancar.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Later that evening, Gin was in Aizen-sama's private quarters, laying on the bed waiting for him with Cherry on his lap, quite enjoying the fuss.

Aizen must have crept in quietly, because Gin didn't even notice his lover was there until his voice sounded.

"You two look very at home."

Gin grinned up at his partner in crime. "Can' 'elp it if the beds so comfy. Ne, Che-Che?" he felt relief flood him as the mask of stone slid off and, easy as a chameleon changing colors Aizen was his soul mate again. It was a bit creepy too but mostly a relief.

Cherry yipped in agreement and Gin laughed as he stroked her head. Sousuke just smiled, shook his head and joined them on the bed. He snaked his arms around Gin's body and pulled him close.

"You did beautifully earlier," he murmured approvingly, "You were poetry in motion tonight. Mmm I know one isn't supposed to touch the masterpieces in a museum but..." he said, purring and kissing Gin's neck, "I don't think I can help myself."

Gin smiled, though Sousuke couldn't see it as the man was behind him. "Psh, please. Flattery won't get ya anywhere."

Sousuke laughed softly. "And I have told you – many times I might add - I am merely stating facts... you're a piece of fucking art."

"Haven't I warned you I'd take advantage of your sappiness," Gin asked trying to hide how thrilled he was that they were alone and Sousuke could, would be himself.

Sousuke laughed, "I seem to recall deciding that I wouldn't mind."

* * *

_Weeks later_

* * *

Grimmjow stalked down the hall, he'd long since gotten used to timeless Heucco Mundo. Even with all the clocks now—why did they need one, let alone so many?— he paid little attention to the time, but he was hungry so that meant it was dinner. Even now he still found himself uncertain about their new leaders.

Shinigami or not, Aizen was a leader Grimmjow could follow. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, Aizen was powerful, even old 'king' Barragan was too scared to move against him. But for someone who, naturally speaking, should've hated hollows he had less humanity in him than any hollow Grimmjow'd ever met. He'd observed his new Lord for a while now and there wasn't a single chink in the armor, not one angle of attack. The most human he got was when he interacted with Gin and even then he took a possessive stance most of the time as though Gin were just another symbol of his power. If it weren't for the still throbbing scar on his chest, he might have suspected the second was little more than a brainless concubine.

It did bother him a bit to serve under someone like _that_ but he shrugged it off, rationalizing that maybe his Lord got more of a challenge out of dominating men. He had to rationalize it, as the scar again reminded him, he couldn't do a damn thing to change it.

Gin on the other hand irked him to no end. There was no reason for him to care of course, if their lord was betrayed then so be it. What difference did it make to him? But...if he had to serve someone he wanted it to be the best and Aizen was the strongest leader he'd found.

Overconfidence was the death of many a warrior and he saw vulnerability in how secure Aizen was in Gin's loyalty. Keep turning your back on him and you'll find a blade in it, he thought disgusted. It would be a pity for such a worthy opponent to die so stupidly. He'd thought the same thing when Aizen had praised Gin for stabbing him. You don't think you'll be next, you arrogant bastard? He'd wondered incredulous, if he'll do that to one person he'll do it to anyone.

He just couldn't understand why Aizen chose that slippery little bitch over someone like him. At least _he'd_ be steadfast, honorable. Aizen _must_ see how vulnerable he was making himself and it made him protective in spite of himself, disgusted, and just a little bit jealous, why did Gin get favored?

Grimmjow would never attack from behind, why was he placed beneath a coward like that? He could understand the other Arrancar being passed over, Stark and Ulquioraa had no ambition, Barragan couldn't be trusted and Nel was too nice by half. But to choose that scrawny sneak over a real warrior like Grimmjow, he didn't get it.

He showed defiance when he could afford to but the truth was he was terrified, more of the silver one than of Aizen. Raw power he understood, someone who would stab you in the back though, could kill you in your sleep. Gin had no honor.

That was it! That was how he'd prove himself. He'd remove the threat and show his power at the same time.

The next day he swaggered through Las Noches hunting the palace consort and found him in a large round chamber playing with that dumb fox. Perfect, the arch he was currently standing in was the only entrance, Gin was cornered and exposed. There would be no tricks today. He smirked when Gin looked up at him from where he knelt playing tug of war. Aizen letting that thing run loose and chew up everything was yet another problem with Gin.

"Not so brave without Aizen-sama to hide behind are ya'?" he taunted as he strode into the room, projecting confidence.

Gin rose unconcerned, "Don't need 'im fer ya'."

"When's the last time ya' _faced_ an opponent?" he sneered disgusted. "Yer really brave when it ain't a fair fight."

Gin smiled and drew his sword, Grimmjow was quicker by a hair and the tip of his blade nicked Gin's shoulder as their blades clashed. He smiled, smelling blood, Gin leaped back, but he quickly closed again taking away the advantage of Gin's superior range.

"Still mad?" Gin asked sarcastically as they clashed again.

"Ya think? Aizen deserves better than scum like ya'," he snarled. Gin dropped to the floor and Grimmjow staggered forward with the sudden loss of resistance as his opponent rolled aside. He turned to face him again but Gin had bought enough time to bring his sword's length to bear. The extended blade took Grimmjow through the shoulder and he moaned with pain as it drove him back.

"Seems like ya' miscalculated," Gin said with a devilish smile.

With a roar, Grimmjow tore himself sideways off the blade, blood sprayed as the sword ripped through the flesh of his shoulder. Gin's eyes widened and he quickly slashed sideways, but Grimmjow blocked the awkward strike and closed.

As they fought on Grimmjow quickly found himself tiring, his movements were sluggish and he barely got his sword up in time to meet Gin's next swing. Gin leaned into it and he fell to his knees as his muscles suddenly turned to water.

"Ya' don't seem ta' be feelin' well Grimmy," Gin said cheerily, placing his sword tip into the floor and leaning on it.

"Fuck…you!" Grimmjow panted. Overconfidence, hopefully that would be Gin's death as well. He sprang at Gin, the Shinigami didn't even move and his leap barely got him off the ground before he impacted the floor hard.

"What…what the fuck?" he snarled, terror rising as his body betrayed him. He would die because he couldn't fucking fight. Fuck. He didn't want to die like this.

"Poison."

"You treacherous worm!"

"Hmm…worms crawl on the ground. Seems yer the worm," Gin pointed out.

Grimmjow gasped for breath, his lungs felt like they were in a vice.

"Give ya' the antidote if ya' ask nicely an' promise not ta' try ta' kill me again," Gin said like he was speaking to a toddler.

"Rather…die," Grimmjow panted. Gin shook his head then reached into his robes and tossed a small bottle at him.

* * *

Gin walked away, it would take an hour or two for the Arrancar to be functional again. He smiled, it felt good, damn good to shut up one of the gossipmongers for a bit. As he wandered along, fantasizing about doing the same to the ones...from before, when he felt Aizen approach.

"You were watching."

"Of course," Aizen replied though it hadn't been a question.

"Could'a helped."

"I was just making sure that you didn't break my 'blade'."

Gin smiled at the praise, though he knew without a doubt that if he'd actually been in trouble Sousuke would have stepped in, much like he and Ran used to in their old game of truth or dare. Strange how much the game mirrored a relationship, well their relationship anyway.

"Don't give me that look," Aizen hissed. Gin wiped the affection from his expression. Aizen had given some complicated rationalization about too much familiarity in front of the Arrancars undermining his authority, or something.

Gin had reason to believe that it had more to do with making sure the Arrancars didn't see him as a way to get to Aizen. Sousuke was paranoid as hell—hidden under all the smoke and mirrors of course— about someone else using the voice's tactics. Gin didn't really get it, either of them could kill most of Arrancars easy as breathing, he'd just proved that. He went along with it anyway though and didn't mock his lover _too_ much for being transparent as fuck.

"That one'll be a problem."

Aizen shook his head. "I doubt it. You beat him face to face. That carries weight with that type, " his expression showed just how idiotic he found that.

"Can' be too careful."

Aizen smiled appreciatively, "Of course not."


End file.
